Someone's always there
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Wilt and Frankie feel no love till they realize that they were actually ment to be together


Disclaimer: This is a song fic to my fav couple on Fosters home for imaginary friends. Wilt/Frankie pairing is my favorite.

Summary: Frankie's date leaves all alone and doesn't even mind her till a certain tall, red, lanky friend has to say to that. "Nobody's home" by Avril Lavigne. WiltFrankie one-shot.

Someone's always there

Frankie sits on the bench all alone at the park. Her date said he be there but hadn't showed up for 4 hours. Tears already came down her cheeks and on her purple dress.

**I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt like that way**

**She felt it every day**

**And I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

How could she have been so stupid? She never really trusted those internet chats online.

"What's the use? No one will love me" She said walking away.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

Meanwhile...

Wilt put on his black trench coat and walked out the door. He looked at Lou who was hanging out with Bloo. Lou was an electric green blob with a black skirt, black tube top, and black hair. They were both giggling and having a wonderful time.

He then looked at Belinda and Eduardo. Belinda looked liked a rhino drawed by a 1st grader with a large purple dress with a belt with a skull buckle around her waist. Ed was hugging her. Then at Loco and Coco. Loco was part bird/car/flower. He kissed Coco on her beak.

Wilt thought there was no love for him in the world. Everyone found love but him.

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

He decided to take a walk to think about things.

"Am I really Broken?" Wilt said to himself. He looked in a puddle of water right next to him. Stitches, missing arm, and a wonky eye. "Who would love this"

Meanwhile...

Frankie walked and walked. She spotted an old couple feeding ducks and sharing a kiss. Frankie started to cry and ran.

**Open your eyes**

**And look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**Now you can't find**

**What you've left behind**

She looked in a puddle of water. It started to rain. Her dress and hair were all wet. She ran to a large bridge.

**Be strong Be strong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**Where she belongs**

**She stared over the bridge**

During that time...

Wilt had his head down. It started to rain. He pulled his coat over his head and walked. He walked to a bridge and saw Frankie.

"Wasn't she suppose to be on her date?" Wilt asked himself.

A tear went down her cheek into the river that leads to the ocean. Maybe she can stop the pain of a broken heart. She leaned closer.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

Wilt knew that she was going to fall in. He quickly ran to her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her up and turned her to face him.

"You okay Frankie" Wilt said. Frankie stared at him. He stopped her from jumping off. Was he the one?

"Yeah I'm fine" Frankie said. "Why aren't you out on your date?" Wilt said wrapping his black trench coat around her shoulders. It stopped raining. Frankie told him everything.

**Her feelings she hides**

**Her dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's falling behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's falling from grace**

**She's falling all over the place yeah**

"Frankie, just because you can't find love doesn't mean you should not end your life. I can't find love and look at me. Sure I'm upset that I can't find a girl, but it doesn't mean life's great. Heck, who knows. Mr. Right might be standing in front of you" Wilt said. Frankie smiled.

**She wants to go home**

**But nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**Broken inside**

**With no place to go**

**No place to go**

**To dry her eyes**

**Broken inside**

"Well I know you didn't go out tonight, and um, I know its not perfect night out or anything but maybe we can get a cup of coffee. I can pay for it and..." Wilt was cut off by Frankie putting a finger on his lips. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

**She's lost inside lost inside**

**She's lost inside lost inside**

"I would love to" Frankie said. "Great" Wilt said putting his arm in a loop. Frankie stuck her arm in the loop and walked with him.

**The End**


End file.
